Tori Goes for the Kiss
by KeepItReelCool
Summary: One of the many ways Tori Goes Platinum could have ended. Bori, oneshot.


**Tori Goes for the Kiss**

"Then why can't we kiss?" Beck asked, his dark eyes penetrating through Tori.

"'Cause - 'cause of Jade." Tori admitted, looking as hopeless and conflicted as she felt. She wanted to kiss Beck so bad, she'd always had ever since she'd first laid eyes on him and after a certain ABC improv, but he'd had a girlfriend. A gank of a girlfriend but _still. _

"Jade and I broke up." Beck reminded her as if that would change her mind. It wouldn't. She just couldn't. She and Jade were .. tentative friends for the most part, and she couldn't do that to a friend and Tori told him that much.

And then he told her about the feet meat she'd digested last week and to top it off the fact that Jade _did _take her spot on the Platinum Music Awards, but Tori was willing to forgive. Jade may have hurt her a few - hundred times, but she wouldn't stoop to her level no matter how soft she remembered Beck's lips were. That wasn't how a Vega rolled excluding Trina.

"Kissing her ex-Boyfriend?" Tori whispered, but it still carried across the room, and towards the computer where Jade was still watching, "I can't do that to a friend."

Their third party, Jade, finally closed the laptop that exposed their awkward, intimate moment leaving them truly alone.

Beck gave a curt nod, seemingly respecting what Tori was saying. "Alright, let's play something fun?"

Tori furrowed her eyebrows at the sudden diversion wondering if there was some underlying intention hidden behind it, but the nonetheless agreed. She gave a weak smile and said, "Yeah."

"ABC improv, let's do it."

Tori got flashbacks of their first one. "Oh? I don't know, it's a bit late _and_ -"

"Are you chickening out, Miss Vega?" Beck teased a playful smirk upon his gorgeous face.

"Beck, don't test me." Tori rolled her eyes before unwillingly cracking a smile. How could she not, it was Beck.

"Can't see myself doing that to a girl like you." He gave Tori one of the most intensive stares she'd ever received from him. Her breath caught in her breath and she almost choked, but she continued on albeit nervously.

"D-don't make promises you can't keep."

"Ever fall in love?"

"Fall in love?"

"Got your heart stolen by someone." Beck clarified, still gazing at her as if he were trying to tell her something. She couldn't bring herself to look him, afraid of what she might do so she settled for his arm that was resting on the top of the couch. It _was _a nice arm.

"Have I?" She stalled.

"Is this the part where you're going to avoid answering the question?"

"Just give me a moment."

He did then not even three seconds later he demanded:

"Kiss me."

Tori's heart thumped. She'd fallen into Beck's trap. Here she was the poor gazelle finally caught between the paws of an evil lion, however, she wasn't so sure she minded. Yes, if it came down to it, Tori wouldn't mind at all if Beck ate her alive.

'_Stupid heart_,' Tori inwardly moaned.

At some point Beck had gotten closer to her and she could smell the musk that was Beck. It was intoxicating. She felt drunk as she inhaled more and more of it.

Tori was stuck between doing what she thought was right or to go by her heart's desires and her heart desired Beck. But what about Jade?

_What Jade didn't know wouldn't hurt her_...

Beck leaned his face towards Tori and their breaths mingled for a moment. Tori licked her lips thoughtfully before finally opening her mouth. "Let's do it."

Beck chuckled at the familiarity of the words before brushing their lips together and closing the gap.

Tori smiled against his lips before giggling and then full-out laughing.

Beck pulled away too, smiling. "What's so funny? I'm not a bad kisser, am I?"

"One of the worst, but I _may _forgive you if you give me another, and another, and-"

Beck rolled his eyes before smashing their lips together once more. Tori relaxed into the kiss before she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck where they'd always belonged.

VicTORIous.

**This **is one of the many ways Tori Goes Platinum could have ended, atleast in my mind, but ofcourse it didn't happen because Dan is a troll! So close, their lips were so close! Damn you, Dan. Well played, well played. Dan 1 , Bori Fans 0.


End file.
